


005. orgies and decadence

by spiralstreet (bertee)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fucking Machines, Genderplay, Group Sex, Humiliation, Leashes, Multi, Orgy, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 16:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/spiralstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The dress slides off her shoulders when Rekha unfastens it and it drops down to pool around Gen's ankles, leaving her standing there in her bra and panties.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	005. orgies and decadence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt "orgies and decadence". See tags for content notes.

The road forks ahead of them and Gen tries to concentrate on directions as Adrianne glances over her shoulder with the question, "Is it right or left?"

"Left," Gen says at the same time that Danneel speaks up, "I said you should've let me drive."

"Right, and show up in your giant-ass truck," Adrianne snarks. "That would go down well."

"It's not like they don't know we own a giant-ass truck," Danneel says. "Also they're our friends. They're not supposed to judge us for our car choices."

Gen intervenes. "We can take your truck to the next one," she promises. "Adrianne's driving is fine -- Rekha's place is hard to find."

"Everywhere around here looks the same," Adrianne complains. "I mean, it all looks nice and classy and crazy expensive but very samey."

Danneel flashes her a grin in the rearview mirror. "I can't complain about the view back here."

Adrianne flips her off and Gen laughs, spreading her legs wider in the backseat. 

Rekha hosts a party like this every couple of months. It's invite-only, a select group of women who share the same interests as Gen and her girlfriends, and as happy as they are together, it's an excellent opportunity to try new things or live out fantasies than involve more than just three people.

Tonight's loose theme is 'ladies and gentlemen' and so the three of them are dressed accordingly. Danneel and Adrianne are both in impeccably tailored tuxes with their hair pinned back in tight, intricate loops while Gen is wearing an indecently short dress which glitters gold around the tops of her bare thighs. Her underwear is flimsy at best and her hair falls down past her shoulders as she sits in the back of Adrianne's Toyota, trying to relax while Danneel toys with her pussy.

"Are you guys okay with splitting up tonight?" Adrianne asks before correcting herself, "Not like _splitting up_ splitting up, obviously -- just going off to do our own thing at the party." She looks between them in the mirror. "Or we could stick together if you prefer?"

"I'm good," Danneel says. "It's fun and we know everyone there, so as long as you don't leave me for some other girl, I don't mind."

"Ditto," Gen says, wriggilng a little in her seat. "Have fun. Same as always."

Adrianne beams back at them as she turns the corner onto Rekha's street. "Awesome." Gen fails to keep quiet as Danneel works her clit and Adrianne raises her eyebrows. "Please don't tell me you're going to come before we even park the car. What happened to stamina, Cortese?"

"Shut up," Gen says with a smile. "I'm not going to come. I'm just enjoying the ride."

"I bet you are," Adrianne says under her breath. 

They slow down before Gen can respond and she peers through the windscreen to see the gates to Rekha's house opening up ahead of them. 

She met Rekha years ago through work -- Rekha's company contracted Gen's for some corporate advisory work when Gen was a new hire and they'd hit it off during some late-night meetings. It never went beyond friendship since Gen was already dating Danneel and Adrianne at that point, but seeing Rekha again is always one of the highlights of these parties.

Rekha's house is huge, a mansion hidden up in the hills, and Gen admires it afresh as they wind their way up the drive. There are a handful of other cars parked there already and anticipation tingles through her when Adrianne pulls to a stop and kills the engine.

Danneel takes her hand off her pussy and Gen exits the car, pulling her dress down to cover as much as it can. Adrianne and Danneel are by her side a second later, and she smiles at the feel of Adrianne's hand cupping her ass. "Ready?"

Gen nods and reaches into the car to grab one last thing. The leashes clip onto the neat little D-rings on Adrianne and Danneel's collars and Gen kisses them each in turn, pulling them down to her height with ease. They look good in their tuxes, a pretty matching pair, and Gen gives the leashes a quick tug as she turns to head for the house. "Let's go."

:::

The party progresses at speed.

Gen parts ways with Danneel and Adrianne early on while she's deep in conversation with Katie as Alona kisses her feet submissively. She works her way around the expansive room Rekha uses for these events, catching up with people she hasn't seen in months and watching the displays other people are putting on. 

She sees Cindy easing her whole hand into Melinda's cunt, and Erica having her ass paddled by Lauren, and she settles on a couch to watch Danneel get on to her knees for Maite. Danneel's naked already, her breasts bound with rope, and Gen watches Maite lash her wrists to her ankles, holding her in place. 

Danneel's smiling, bright and eager, and Gen reaches down to rub idle circles over her clit as she watches Maite straddle Danneel's face, slapping her sharply on the ass with a crop while she uses Danneel's mouth however she wants.

Across the room, Adrianne is settled on another couch with Sarah, both of them half-dressed with their shirts unbuttoned and their tits pressed together as they make out. Adrianne's on top and Gen watches the hypnotic roll of her ass against Sarah's body as they kiss slowly.

Gen's relaxed but undecided as she strokes over her clit, unable to decide what exactly she wants to do (or what she wants to be done to her.) 

"Please don't tell me you're bored."

Gen jumps at the voice and looks around to see Rekha standing beside her, two glasses of champagne in her hands. She passes her one and takes a seat on the couch next to her, and Gen is quick to reassure with a smile, "No, no, definitely not bored. Just indecisive."

"Ah." Rekha takes a sip of champagne. "Too much choice?"

"You're spoiling me," Gen agrees. "It's very mean of you."

Rekha's thigh brushes Gen's as she laughs and shifts position, and Gen tries to ignore the reminder of just how close they are. "You know," Rekha ponders, "I might have something you'd be interested in." She glances over at her with a sly smile. "How do you feel about surprises?"

Gen pushes down the flutter of excitement that sparks into life at her words and manages a shrug. "Positively, I guess. What did you have in mind?"

Rekha smiles, bright and gorgeous. "You don't really get the concept of a surprise, do you?"

She pushes herself to her feet and deposits the champagne on a table while she retrieves a blindfold. Gen gulps and Rekha pauses, silk blindfold dangling from her fingers. "You don't have to…"

"I know," Gen interrupts. She gets to her feet, standing eye to eye with Rekha in her heels. "Surprise me."

Rekha smiles.

She moves behind Gen, slipping the silk down over her eyes and tying it at the back of her head as she says, "You know the words, right? If you want out or want me to slow down? Use them whenever you want."

Gen's been here enough times to know the rules, even if it's her first time being like this with Rekha. She wants to do her proud, live up to the ridiculous crush she's had for years now, but the reminder is enough to anchor her back in reality and to stop her from letting things go too far in an attempt to impress.

"I know," she says softly. "I will."

She breathes out when the world is hidden away by the blindfold. The room seems louder when she can't see and Gen keeps as still as possible when she feels Rekha's fingers on the zipper to her dress. It slides off her shoulders when Rekha unfastens it and it drops down to pool around Gen's ankles, leaving her standing there in her bra and panties. 

The bra is next to go and Gen stiffens at the warm touch of Rekha's fingers against her spine as she unhooks the clasp. She lets Rekha undress her, pulling her bra off to bare her breasts to the open air and hooking her fingers in her panties to push them down to her ankles. 

"Step out," Rekha says. "You can leave your heels on."

Disoriented by the blindfold, Gen wobbles but doesn't fall as she steps out of her dress and panties. She's naked save for the blindfold and her heels but any nerves are quickly assuaged when Rekha moves in close to kiss her. Her dress is soft and smooth against Gen's body and Gen can't help but surrender as Rekha slants their lips together and licks inside her mouth.

She kisses her thoroughly, enough to leave Gen breathless when she pulls away, and Gen almost thinks she's imagining it when she hears Rekha whisper, "I've wanted to do that for a while now."

One of her hands rests on Gen's left hip and the other takes her right hand as she guides her forward through the room. Gen catches a couple of hushed comments which she assumes are directed towards her but most people seem caught up in their own activities as Rekha leads her onward.

They come to a stop shortly. Rekha stays in place behind Gen as she directs, "There are two padded beams just in front of you. You're going to kneel on those for me."

Gen nods, reaching down to feel for the beams. They're wide and leather-covered but they're squishy under her touch as she tries to work out where she's putting her knees. Rekha helps, steering her with professional touches until Gen is kneeling on the two beams, shins flat against the leather and heeled feet dangling off the ends. 

They hold her thighs wide apart and as Rekha straps her legs in place, Gen is painfully aware of just how exposed her pussy is like this. She trusts Rekha -- hell, she trusts everyone at the party -- but it's the embarrassment of being so openly displayed that makes her face heat.

If Rekha notices, she doesn't comment, just puts a hand between Gen's shoulder blades and guides her down with the instructions, "Find a comfortable position but I want you to rest your elbows and forearms down on the beams as well."

Gen swallows nervously but complies as she reaches down to get her bearings. The position seems even more exposed with her elbows down and her ass sticking up in the ass but she focuses on comfort rather than shame and settles in the easiest position possible to let Rekha strap her arms down too. 

Her hair falls down around her face and Gen takes a slow breath to try to stop her heart from pounding so hard. There's no escaping the facts of her situation, however; she's naked, blindfolded and tied down with no idea what Rekha's going to do to her. Her breasts are loose, bouncing with every tremor that runs through her, and Gen tries not to think about how obvious her wet pussy will be to everyone that walks past.

She jumps at the touch to her back but calms at the sound of Rekha's voice, "Are you okay?"

"Nervous," Gen says honestly. "And kind of excited."

Rekha trails a finger down her pussy and teases, "Yes, I can see that."

There's a noise behind her that Gen can't place but she gasps at the blunt press of a fake dick against her cunt. It's soft silicon that bends a little as Rekha works it into her pussy and Gen bites her lip at the feeling of fullness. The dick feels lubed, which seems unnecessary given how soaked her pussy is, and she lifts her head at Rekha's question, "How does that feel?"

"Good," Gen answers. It does feel good, being filled up like this, but the dick isn't big enough to make it difficult for her to take it and so she hesitates, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

She's watched Rekha work with other girls in the past but has only learned enough to know that she's unpredictable. Gen's expecting something in her ass though, a plug or a dick or even something more degrading like a beer bottle, but she frowns when the movement of the fake dick is accompanied by a whir.

"What-"

Rekha cups her cheeks with both hands, lifting her face up, and the thrusts of the dick get faster as the whirring increases in volume.

Realization hits Gen like a slap in the face and she gasps into the kiss that Rekha plants on her lips. Her hips jitter forward, trying to pull away, but she pushes back a moment later in unconscious reflex. The shame is bright and hot, pouring through her like an orgasm as she struggles to process the fact that she's bound open on her knees and elbows and getting fucked by a machine.

Gen's shaking when Rekha breaks the kiss. She leans into the hand on her cheek and hears Rekha ask again, concerned, "Are you okay?"

"I'm good," Gen says, meaning it. "I just-"

"You're just being fucked by a machine in a room full of people," Rekha fills in, and Gen can hear the smile in her voice. "It's okay to be overwhelmed. I can stop it if you want."

"No," Gen says. "No, I- Don't stop it."

This time she can feel Rekha smile as she kisses her cheek. "I thought you might say that." She whispers in her ear, "Because you're not getting down until you've come twice."

Gen groans at the promise, pushing back onto the cock, and opens her mouth in surprise when the machine speeds up even more. It fucks into her cunt, fast and unforgiving, and she rocks her hips, trying to move fast enough to keep up with it.

Rekha traces a thumb over her lips as she murmurs, "Let it happen, sweetheart. Just sit here with your cunt open and let it fuck you senseless."

Gen cries out against her lips when Rekha kisses her again. Despite being turned on by Danneel's teasing in the car and the encounters she's witnessed at the party, she hasn't come yet that evening and as the dick works her cunt at speed, Gen finds herself closer than she thought.

"Please," she gasps against Rekha's lips. "Please touch my clit."

Rekha laughs. "Already? Aren't you an easy little slut?"

Gen groans at the name and Rekha laughs again. "Wow, you really are easy. I'll make you a deal, _slut_ ," she says, grabbing Gen's hair to pull her head up. "You make me come and I'll make you come."

Gen doesn't need telling twice as Rekha steps in close to press Gen's face to her pussy. From the material that rubs up against Gen's cheek, she knows Rekha's still dressed, presumably in the elegant dress she was wearing before, and she wonders if anyone's watching them together like this, Rekha as respectable as possible while Gen is naked, spread out and fucked open.

Rekha's cunt is already slick with arousal and Gen buries her face in it, lapping at her pussy as much as her position will allow. Even with Rekha's hand in her hair, the angle is too much for her to work her tongue inside her and so Gen concentrates on her clit, sucking on it in firm, steady pulses and pulling back to flick her tongue over the smooth nub as fast as she can. It's strange to be exploring new territory by touch and taste alone but Gen doesn't hesitate, feeling her way between Rekha's lips and up to circle around the hood of her clit.

The dick pounds into her, strong and hard, and Gen grinds back against it, half-wishing she could come like this without needing pressure on her clit. The vibrations from the machine wash through her body and she licks harder, enjoying the scrape of Rekha's nails against her skin as she holds Gen in close, getting her face messier in the heat of her cunt.

Rekha's moans get louder as she rides Gen's face and Gen works her clit harder, alternating between licking and sucking as her jaw starts to ache. Rekha drowns out the machine with her groans, canting her hips forward against Gen's mouth, and Gen can't help the pride that fills her at being the one who's making Rekha come apart like this.

Rekha comes with a cry, rubbing herself off against Gen's mouth as Gen licks her clit as best she can. Her come smears over Gen's face, painting her cheeks and chin with proof of her success, and Gen drops her head back down with a groan when Rekha steps back.

Her clit's aching with how badly it needs to be touched and Gen can barely keep herself from pleading for release when Rekha cups her cheek again.

"You're a good pussy-licker, aren't you?" Rekha asks fondly and Gen nods. "I guess I should hold up my end of bargain now."

"Please," Gen begs, pushing her hips down against nothing but air. "God, please, Rekha."

She holds her breath for a second when Rekha steps away but lets out a sharp cry of relief when she feels something against her clit.

"What do you say?" Rekha asks.

The vibrations start before the question has even left her lips and Gen tries not to scream as she clutches at the leather of the beam. "Thank you!" she gasps, rutting down helplessly against the vibrator on her clit. "Thank you, thank you, thank you-"

She cuts herself off with a wordless yell when she finally comes. She shakes with it, thighs trembling in their restraints as the vibrations against her clit give her the push she needs. She rolls her hips, moving her whole body as much as she can to send waves of release crashing through her. The dick keeps fucking into her as she gasps through the high of her orgasm and from the splash of wetness against her thigh, she dimly realizes that she's squirted, dripping out around the fake dick currently filling her pussy.

The machine doesn't slow down even as Gen spirals back down to earth. She moans again when Rekha takes the vibrator off her oversensitive clit but quickly understands that she has no intention of stopping the machine when she feels her hand in her hair again.

Gen opens her mouth, waiting for the hot press of pussy against her tongue, but frowns behind the blindfold when Rekha chuckles. "Wow, you get a gold star for enthusiasm, don't you?" She slips two fingers in Gen's mouth and Gen sucks on them eagerly as Rekha says, "Thank you for the offer, sweetheart, but I prefer taking things slow. Unfortunately, you don't have that option tonight."

Gen cries out around Rekha's fingers when the machine picks up its pace again. It slams into her, making her quiver with the force of it, but her cunt is wet and open enough to take it as she drops her head and tries to stop the cries spilling from her lips.

Her head isn't down for long and she winces when Rekha pulls her up by her hair. Collecting it back in a loose ponytail, she loops some ropes through it in a tie Gen doesn't totally understand but she gasps when Rekha ties the rope to something else, making Gen hold her head up. 

Her tits bounce beneath her as the fake cock is driven into her cunt again and again and again and Gen moans when Rekha gives her a tap on the cheek.

"Much better," she says firmly. "Let everyone see that pretty face of yours."

Gen's face is currently covered in slickness from Rekha's pussy and her cheeks redden at the knowledge that people are looking at her like this. It's hard to focus on the shame when the vibrator is held to her clit again, however, and she rocks her hips with a breathy moan as Rekha addresses the room. 

"She's all yours, ladies."

:::

It doesn't take long for Gen to lose track of time.

Although the way is slicked with more lube every so often, the insistent pounding of the cock in her cunt doesn't stop, no matter how much Gen squirms and moans. The vibrator stays pressed to her clit, a cruel stimulation that drags her through more orgasms as the party guests have their way with her. They slap her ass and thighs, use her mouth, grope her tits,and generally treat her like a piece of meat, and Gen loves every second of it.

She comes for the second time with three fingers shoved in her ass and with someone squeezing her tits hard enough to make her scream.

She comes for the third time with the fake cock pistoning into her and a strap-on fucking her mouth while its wearer tells her what a dirty little cockslut she is.

By the time Rekha returns to kiss her on the lips, Gen's half-convinced she'll pass out if she comes any more. Her pussy is fucked open, still just the right side of painful but well-used enough that she'll be sensitive for days, and she's crying from the overstimulation of the vibrator against her clit as she begs, "Please, I can't come any more. Please."

Rekha bites at her lips and reaches down to play with her tits. "You can do it. One more for me."

Gen shakes her head, throbbing with a confusing mess of pain and desperation and exhaustion. Her face is covered with at least three people's juices as well as her own drool from where she was slapped across the face with the spit-covered strap-on, and she can feel the wetness from her cunt rolling down her spread thighs. "Please…"

The safeword's right there, ready to be used as a final get-out, but Gen bites it off as Rekha strokes her face, turning the machine down to a slower thrust. "Can you take it, sweetheart?" she asks. "Can that gorgeous little cunt come one more time?"

Gen sobs, cheek to cheek with Rekha as she nods in spite of herself.

Rekha rubs circles between her shoulder blades. "Is that a yes?"

Gen's mouth is dry as she tries to catch her breath enough to speak. "Yes."

Rekha turns the machine up high as soon as Gen gets the word out.

Gen yells, fighting helplessly against her restraints but slumping within seconds as the cock pounds into her cunt. It's too much, too much speed and stimulation and sensation, but she skips the safeword in favor of a muffled scream as her release rushes to take her. 

Gen can't remember ever coming so hard. Even with the blindfold over her eyes, it feels like she blacks out for a second, lost to the crushing sweep of ecstasy that rolls over her. She clenches around the fake cock, muscles tensing even as her body pushes past the point of exhaustion, and she shudders hard enough to make the beams shake with every aftershock that jolts through her.

She collapses as soon as it ebbs, chest heaving and limbs aching as she fights for air. Every lungful feels like a bucket of cold water over her head and she moans in wordless gratitude when the vibrator is removed from her clit and the cock is eased out of her used cunt.

Gen drops her head when Rekha releases her hair and just focuses on breathing and staying as upright as possible while the straps around her arms and legs are loosened. She blinks, closing her eyes against the relative brightness when someone slides the blindfold off, but when she opens her eyes, it's to see Rekha watching her with fond concern.

Rekha steps forward, offering support as Gen tries to stand, and she smoothes her hair out of her face with a smile. "How are you feeling? Was that okay?"

"Oh my god," Gen mumbles by way of an answer. They stumble to the couch, Gen's arm over Rekha's shoulders, and Gen winces as her sensitive pussy brushes the couch when she sits down. "Oh my god."

Rekha grins. "Have you ever come that many times before?"

Gen shakes her head. "No. I-" She licks her lips, tasting pussy on them still. "That was amazing."

"Probably not something you want to do everyday though," Rekha fills in. "Was that last one all right? You looked like you were struggling."

Vaguely Gen remembers struggling with the last orgasm but it's a speck in a haze of pleasure which seems to have engulfed her memories. "It was tough," she says, still shaky, "but it was good. Really, really good. Jesus." She looks over at Rekha and leans up to give her a tentative kiss. "Thank you."

Rekha's answering kiss is enthusiastic but gentle and Gen lets her tip her back against the soft couch as she licks inside her mouth. Gen's happy with Danneel and Adrianne, and loves them both equally, but as Rekha's tongue curls against hers, she can't help but bask in the fantasy fulfilment that the evening provided.

She's smiling when they break apart and she's pleased to note the blush on Rekha's cheeks when she says, "We'll have to do this again sometime. Get your girlfriends involved too."

Gen smiles sleepily. "Sounds good. What did you have in mind?"

Rekha laughs. "Sweetheart, if I went through everything that I wanted to do to you, we'd be here all night." She glances up over Gen's shoulder. "Anyway, I have some mingling to do and I think someone else wants this dance."

"Thank you," Gen says again, unable to come up with anything more meaningful. "Really."

"Thank _you_ ," Rekha says, pushing herself to her feet. "Always glad you had a good time, Gen."

She walks away, heading over to where Erica is riding Katie's strap-on, and Gen blinks when Danneel and Adrianne drop to a seat either side of her, each wrapping her in a one-armed hug.

"Looks like someone's had a good night," Danneel says, pinching Gen's nipple. "Four times, Genevieve? Really?"

Gen smiles, elbowing her in the side, but relaxes into their arms as Adrianne rests a hand on her thigh. "You were watching?"

"Couldn't really miss it with how loud you were screaming," Adrianne says. "Danneel had fun grabbing your tits though."

"And you did a good job sucking Adrianne's dick," Danneel adds with a wink.

Gen raises her eyebrows. "That was you?"

"I hear getting fucked senseless by a machine can be very distracting," Adrianne teases. "You feeling okay? Do you want to go home and rest?"

Gen shakes her head. "I'm okay," she says sleepily. "Anyway, the party's not over yet. Are you two having a good time? Tell me what I missed."

Adrianne cuddles her closer as Danneel starts talking and Gen rests her head on her shoulder, glad to be sandwiched between the two of them while Danneel recounts how exactly Maite fucked her. Gen's pussy aches, a dull, pleasant throb of overuse, and her limbs still feel weak but she loves the feeling of bone-deep satisfaction that settles over her.

Listening to Danneel's recap of how she had her mouth and her ass fucked at the same time, Gen fails to stop her eyes from drifting closed. She makes a one last mental note to try that at home before succumbing to sleep, tucked up happily between Danneel and Adrianne. 

She figures she's earned a nap.


End file.
